Interview forcées
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Interviewer l'entraineur et le joueur star d'une grande équipe de quiddich ? Rien de plus simple...enfin si on ne s'appelle pas Hermione Granger et si on s'y connait un minimum au sujet du quiddich. Hermione réussira-t-elle ce défi professionnel ? OS, RAR
1. Chapter 1

Hellow. Me revoici, me revoilà, pour vous poster une nouvelle histoire. J'ai envie de dire merci la neige parce que sinon je ne serais pas en train de glander devant mon ordinateur.

Sinon, que dire ? Ah oui, j'ai déjà posté cet OS sur mon blog, je ne voulais pas le poster ici parce que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais bon...Enfin, si j'en suis satisfaite en général, c'est la fin que je n'aime pas. Je l'ai recommencée plusieurs fois mais rien à faire, je la trouve encore et toujours bâclée ^^

Breffons.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont à _Joanne Kathleen Rowling_. Seule l'intrigue m'appartient. Ainsi que _Mr Cardwick_ et_ Marlon Parker_ ^^

**Note **: Aucun rapport avec l'histoire mais pour ceux qui ont lu (et aimé) "la grossesse c'est long" : le premier bonus est presque terminé et je vais le poster ce week-end ou pendant la première semaine des vacances ^^

* * *

Interviews forcées

.

Le réveil sonna, comme tous les matins de semaine, à 7h30. Hermione émergea avec difficulté d'un rêve plaisant, passa un bras au-dessus de sa couette et chercha à tâtons l'engin bruyant qui l'avait tirée des bras de Morphée. Elle eut le temps de faire tomber sa bouteille d'eau –heureusement fermée- et son livre de chevet avant que sa main ne trouve enfin le réveil. Elle abattit un poing dessus et la sonnerie stridente cessa enfin. La jeune femme soupira, rabattit la couette au dessus de sa tête en se murmurant « encore cinq minutes ». Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui font sonner le réveil avant la véritable heure à laquelle ils veulent se lever, pour pouvoir d'une part ne pas être en retard, et d'autre part profiter un peu plus de la tiédeur de son lit.

Finalement, quand les chiffres lumineux affichèrent 7h50 elle se décida à se lever. Elle passa d'abord par la case salle de bain ou elle se doucha, s'habilla et se coiffa puis elle se dirigea dans sa cuisine où elle se prépara un petit déjeuner léger : une tasse de thé, un verre de jus de citrouille, un yaourt et une orange. Elle était en train de manger son yaourt quand une chouette lapone s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte, elle se posa sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione et la jeune femme pu retirer de la patte de l'oiseau son quotidien. La chouette s'envola aussitôt : Hermione étant abonnée au journal, elle n'avait pas besoin de payer à chaque fois. Elle termina son thé, débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge et décida qu'elle avait assez de temps pour parcourir les titres.

.

_**La grippe sorcière fait des ravages**_

_« Trois semaines après le début des premiers cas de grippe sorcière, le ministère de la magie estime que nous sommes arrivés aujourd'hui à l'état d'épidémie. De nouveaux cas sont recensés chaque jours et se font de plus en plus nombreux. Nous avons pu constater une hausse de 90% depuis la semaine dernière. Cette épidémie n'est pour l'instant pas mortelle mais les malades doivent être tenus à l'écart pendant une période assez longue._

_Nous tenons à tirer la sonnette d'alarme devant les autorités qui ne semblent pas prendre le problème au sérieux : de plus en plus de malades viennent chaque jour à Sainte-mangouste et l'hôpital commence à être surchargé. Une infirmière qui a tenu à garder l'anonymat nous à confié que les malades étaient forcés d'être quatre ou cinq par chambre au lieu de un ou deux. De plus, les médicomages sont en manque d'effectif face aux nombres de malades. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont également contractés la maladie et ne peuvent plus être opérationnel. A quand une solution adéquate ?!_

_Notre société est en train de se paralyser doucement à cause de cette grippe : il y a tellement de malades que l'économie est ralentie. Nous lançons ici un appel aux maitres des potions de tout pays pour nous aider à trouver un remède ! »_

_.  
_

Hermione soupira en refermant le journal. La grippe, elle en entendait parler tout les jours et elle commençait à en avoir marre. Après un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle vit qu'il était grand temps qu'elle continue de se préparer : elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se maquiller légèrement.

Elle enfila ensuite chaussures et veste, attrapa son sac à main et sortit de chez elle. Elle habitait dans le Londres moldu, à seulement trois minutes à pieds de l'entrée du chemin de traverse. Arrivée dans la grande artère sorcière, elle se dirigea parmi le flot de gens jusqu'à un grand bâtiment gris clair : les locaux de la gazette du sorcier. Après avoir cherché sa voie, Hermione s'était tournée vers des études de journalisme. Ayant obtenu les meilleures notes de sa promo, elle avait eu la chance, pendant sa dernière année d'études, de faire un stage de trois mois au sein de la gazette du sorcier. Son travail avait impressionné la direction qui avait décidé de l'embaucher. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle travaillait ici.

Elle passa sa carte d'identification dans le boitier prévu à cet effet, puis elle pénétra dans les locaux. Comme d'habitude, il régnait une effervescence sans pareil : des gens couraient dans tout les sens, criaient d'un bureau à l'autre et les notes volantes obscurcissaient le plafond. Néanmoins, il y avait moins de monde que d'habitude : la gazette du sorcier n'était pas épargnée par la grippe et de nombreux employés étaient où à l'hôpital, où cloués au lit chez eux.

Hermione entra dans son bureau, elle retira son manteau qu'elle suspendit au portemanteau, puis elle s'installa à table afin de lire son courrier et ses mails. Elle venait à peine d'allumer l'ordinateur qu'elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

_Granger, nous avons un problème, un grave problème…un ENORME problème.

.

Hermione leva la tête et contempla l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses cheveux poivres et sels étaient en bataille, comme si il s'était passé la main dedans à plusieurs reprises. Il avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche et cravate grise défaite reposait sur ses deux épaules. Cet homme, qui aurait pu paraitre très séduisant si il n'avait pas eu l'air d'un fou furieux, était le directeur de la gazette du sorcier, et accessoirement le patron d'Hermione. C'était un homme très agréable et très avenant…en temps normal. Et en temps normal, il appelait Hermione « Hermione »…pas « Granger ».

_Mr Cardwick ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_La GRIPPE ! Voila ce qui se passe !!!

_Ah…vous voulez que je fasse un article là-dessus ? Ce n'est pas un problème Mr Cardwick…j'en ai déjà fait cinq. Un de plus ou un de moins.

_Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez d'article sur la grippe. Tous les journaux de la terre font des articles sur la grippe. Je viens de vous dire qu'on avait un problème. La fin du monde est proche !

Mr Cardwick avait aussi une _légère_ tendance à hyperboler.

_Euh…je…ne vois pas…commença Hermione.

_Figurez-vous que je viens de perdre les trois-quarts de mes journalistes. Ils ont TOUS la grippe. Il ne reste que les secrétaires et les chroniqueuses beauté. Mais le pire Granger…le pire de tout est que Stuart à contracté cette stupide maladie.

_...

_Vous ne voyez toujours pas où est le problème Granger ? Vous êtes désespérante parfois. Qu'est ce qu'il y a lundi prochain ? Qu'est ce que Stuart devait faire lundi prochain ?

_Euh…

_COMMENCER L'EDITION SPECIALE SUR LES LONDON BLACK STARS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ah…ça…mais ce n'est pas si grave non ? Vous pouvez bien la reporter. Stuart guérira bien un jour où l'autre.

_Ce n'est pas si grave, non mais vous entendez ce qu'elle dit, fit Mr Cardwick en parlant comme si Hermione n'était pas là.

_Je me suis battu, reprit-il. Je me suis donné corps et âme pour obtenir le droit de cette édition. Vous savez combien j'ai du donner d'argent pour éviter que les rapaces de Sorcière Hebdo et de Quidditch Match l'obtiennent ? Je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien…ces joueurs sont insaisissables…une telle opportunité…

_Et donc…comment est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda prudemment Hermione.

_Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Hermione ? Vous êtes malade vous aussi ? _Vous _allez vous en occuper !

Si Hermione n'avait pas été assise, elle serait tombée à la renverse. Venait-il de dire qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper d'un gros dossier de _quidditch_ ?!

.

_Sans vous manquer de respect Mr Cardwick. Ça ne va pas être possible. Je ne connais rien de rien au quidditch et je ne suis aucunement qualifiée pour traiter d'une rubrique spor…

_Tut tut tut !

_ …tive

_Je ne veux rien savoir Granger. Vous êtes journaliste, vous savez tout faire. Voici le dossier de Stuart avec tous les renseignements nécessaires. Je compte sur vous Hermione…l'avenir et la réputation de la gazette est entre vos mains.

.

OoO

.

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Assise dans son canapé, un verre de vin blanc à la main, elle contemplait le dossier que son patron lui avait remit plus tôt dans la journée. Foutue grippe, foutu Stuart et foutu Cardwick. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le quidditch et elle ne comprenait rien aux règles. Les London Black Stars ? Jusqu'à ce que son patron les mentionne, elle ne savait même pas que cette équipe existait. Pour tout dire, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule équipe de quidditch : « les Magic Brooms of Oxford » et c'est parce que Ginny y jouait.

Pourtant, de nombreux autres anciens de Poudlard : Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson ou encore Cho Chang jouaient dans des équipes professionnelles de quidditch, mais Hermione aurait été bien incapable de dire lesquelles.

Après un autre soupir, elle se décida à ouvrir le dossier et à se renseigner sur ce qu'elle était contrainte de faire.

Après une heure de lecture et de prise de note, elle était découragée. L'édition spéciale durait cinq semaines : à chaque numéro de la gazette, il y aurait un morceau de l'interview de l'entraineur et du capitaine de l'équipe. Celui-ci était l'élément important de l'édition spéciale et il était spécifié qu'Hermione devait l'interroger non seulement sur sa carrière professionnelle mais aussi sur sa vie privée…Voilà qu'elle était transformée en journaliste people !!

Hermione devait se rendre au stade lundi à 14h pour un premier contact avec les interviewés…et elle n'avait aucune idée de questions. Si seulement elle pouvait attraper la grippe pendant le week-end…

.

OoO

.

C'est une Hermione très nerveuse qui fit son apparition au centre d'entrainement des London Black Stars, lundi en début d'après-midi. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le bon endroit et elle était totalement paniquée à l'idée de faire une interview sportive.

Néanmoins, elle s'avança dignement vers la standardiste blonde qui était en train de se vernir les ongles et se présenta, tout en montrant son badge de la gazette du sorcier. La standardiste appuya sur un bouton et quelques secondes plus tard, une deuxième jeune femme tout aussi blonde et avec les ongles tout aussi manucuré, apparu et emmena Hermione dans un dédale de couloirs. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit et laissa Hermione passer devant elle.

_Veuillez attendre ici, Mr Parker va bientôt arriver.

Sur ces paroles, elle referma la porte, laissant Hermione seule. Celle-ci observa la pièce : deux canapés noirs, un bar qui semblait être là uniquement pour décorer et une étagère remplie de trophées. Hermione s'approcha de la vitre protectrice et les observa : _championnat d'Angleterre 1997, championnat d'Angleterre 1998, coupe des clubs saxons 1998, coupes de clubs d'Europe 1998. Trophée des champions intercoupes 1997…_

Les trophées s'étalaient sur des étagères et des étagères et Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir encore plus. Cette équipe était plus de renommée…pour reprendre une vulgaire expression moldue, elle était dans une merde internationale…

.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione failli lâcher son sac. Elle se retourna et observa l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui était vraisemblablement l'entraineur des Black Stars. Il était de taille moyenne, d'allure assez sévère et son nez était de travers, « surement un ancien batteur, pensa Hermione ». Il portait un jogging à l'effigie de son équipe : noire avec des étoiles argentées un peu partout.

_Alors c'est vous qui remplacez Stuart ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial qui contrastait avec son apparence.

_Euh…oui…Hermione Granger, répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra d'une poigne franche et l'invita à s'assoir.

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer…l'entrainement des juniors commence bientôt.

_Ça ne fait rien, dit Hermione tout en sortant une plume a papote et un bloc note de son sac. Alors : depuis quand entrainez vous les London Black Stars ?

_Quand avez-vous commencé à entrainer ?

_Quelle formation avez-vous suivie pour entrainer ?

_Que pensez-vous de votre équipe ?

_Quelles ambitions avez-vous pour la saison ?

_Quels sont vos objectifs à long terme ?

_Que pensez-vous des jeunes qui commencent le quidditch de plus en plus tôt ?

Les questions s'enchainaient et Hermione reprenait confiance en elle. Parker répondait parfaitement à ses questions et il n'avait pas l'air de les trouver étranges. Elle l'interviewa pendant trois quart d'heures puis il du s'en aller pour son entrainement.

_Ce fut un plaisir Mademoiselle Granger. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyez la gazette quand l'interview paraitra.

_Pas de problème Mr Parker.

_Oh…vous risquez d'attendre un peu votre vedette…il passe toujours un temps fou sous la douche.

Il lui fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione s'affala dans le canapé et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Finalement être journaliste sportive, ce n'était pas si dur. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le bon ton pour rédiger son article.

Alors que toutes ces pensées positives affluaient dans son cerveau, la porte s'ouvrit une secondes fois.

Hermione tourna la tête afin de saluer le capitaine des London Black Stars mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge…

.

Toute son angoisse lui revint d'un coup en pleine figure, jamais elle n'allait pouvoir l'interviewer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il faisait lui aussi parti des anciens de Poudlard qui faisaient carrière dans le quidditch. Décidément, elle allait tuer Stuart et Cardwick allait LA tuer parce qu'il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle réussisse une série d'interview digne de ce nom si son interlocuteur se nommait Drago Malefoy.

Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy. Le seul, l'unique Drago Malefoy venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un sweat à fermeture éclair noir avec une étoile argentée au niveau du cœur. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés et Hermione se demanda comment elle n'avait pas eu la puce à l'oreille lorsque Parker lui avait confié qu'il aimait passer du temps sous la douche.

Son regard gris paru légèrement étonné lorsqu'il vit Hermione puis lorsqu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel elle était, son fameux sourire en coin fit surface sur ses fines lèvres.

_Granger ! Quelle…surprise. Ou est Stuart ? Il me semble que c'est lui le journaliste sportif de la gazette.

_C'est bien lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ?

_Il se trouve que Stuart est malade. Il a contracté la grippe sorcière. J'ai été chargée de le remplacer.

Hermione ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se justifiait. Elle était tellement sonnée qu'elle répondait de manière mécanique.

_Toi ? C'est _toi _qu'ils ont choisi pour remplacer Stuart ?

_Ca te pose un problème peut-être ? Attaqua Hermione qui retrouvait ses esprits.

_Tu m'excusera Miss Je-Sais-Tout, mais si il y a bien un domaine dans lequel tu Ne-Sais-Pas-Tout, c'est bien le quidditch. Rappelle-moi, qui a eu un « D » à son examen théorique en sixième année ?

Décidément, Malefoy savait toujours taper là où ça faisait mal.

_Je…les temps changent Malefoy.

_C'est vrai que tu as l'air très sure de toi…si seulement tes mains et ta voix tremblaient moins.

Malefoy 2 ; Hermione : 0. Effectivement, celle-ci commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal. Elle n'allait jamais y arriver.

_Tu veux un verre d'eau peut-être ? Demanda Malefoy.

Cette phrase n'avait rien d'avenante ou de gentille et Hermione le savait bien. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus pour la déstabiliser, de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait bien vu qu'elle avait la gorge plus que sèche à cause de son stress. Elle déclina donc l'offre et observa Malefoy s'assoir sur le canapé en face d'elle.

.

_Granger journaliste sportive…que le spectacle commence, ricana Drago

_Il n'y a rien de drôle Malefoy.

_Oh que si…te voir ici, dans cette posture est plus que marrant. Je dirais même que c'est jouissif.

_Toujours aussi débile Malefoy.

_Toujours aussi angoissée Granger.

_Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu professionnel. Je sais que tu aurais surement préféré être interviewé par Stuart mais voila, il n'est pas là et je ne peux rien y faire. Sois un peu coopératif.

_Pourquoi je coopérerais avec toi ?

_Parce que…s'il te plait Malefoy. Fais un effort pour mo…pour tes fans. Tu ne veux pas qu'ils lisent de beaux articles sur toi ?

_Si c'est toi qui les écrit ils ne risquent pas d'être beaux. Ridicules tout au plus.

_Malefoy ! Je sais écrire des articles.

_Pas sur le sport.

_Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

_Fais-moi rire Granger. Ce n'est absolument pas ton domaine.

_Ce n'est pas une raison…

_Si tu le dis. Commençons alors.

Malefoy changea complètement d'attitude et se tut brusquement, semblant attendre les questions de la journaliste. Hermione se sentit assez déboussolée par ce revirement de situation. Elle sortit lentement un nouveau bloc note et posa sa plume à papote dessus.

Finalement, elle aurait bien aimé continuer à se chamailler avec Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui poser comme questions. Il allait se moquer d'elle à coup sur. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il arborait déjà un sourire moqueur.

_Alors Granger, on manque d'inspiration…tu vois que j'avais raison.

_La ferme Malefoy. Tu me déconcentres.

_...

_Et arrêtes de sourire.

_J'ai le droit de respirer au moins ?

_...

_...

_Bon euh…je vais commencer par la partie « carrière ».

_Tu gardes le meilleur pour plus tard, c'est bien Granger.

_Quand as-tu démarré ta carrière professionnelle ?

_Tu m'as bien dit que le public visé par ton article est en premier lieu mes fans !?

_Oui.

_Eh bien mes fans connaissent déjà la réponse à cette question. Tu es nulle Granger.

Hermione soupira et plongea le visage dans ses paumes pendant quelques secondes. Si il continuait comme ça à la déstabiliser elle n'allait jamais y arriver. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe sur lui. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait comme un petit con. L'époque de Poudlard était révolue. Il avait bien muri non ? Il aurait au moins pu faire un effort.

_C'est moi qui pose les questions.

_Très bien. Je suis professionnel depuis 4 ans.

_Et avant ?

_J'étais dans le centre de formation des London Black Stars.

_Ah…tu n'as donc connu que ce club.

_Tu devine bien.

_Combien de temps a duré cette formation ?

_Tu ne sais pas compter Granger. Il me semble qu'on a le même âge et je viens de te dire que je suis pro depuis 4 ans. Fais le calcul.

_A quel moment les Black Stars on décidé de te signer en pro ?

_Pourquoi avoir choisi ce club pour ta formation ?

_A tu déjà envisagé de changer de club ?

_A quel moment as-tu été nommée capitaine ? Qu'est ce que ça a signifié pour toi ?

_Quel est ton rôle en tant que capitaine ?

_Que penses-tu de ton équipe ?

_Quelles ambitions as-tu en matière de titres ?

Les questions s'enchainèrent pendant deux heures et à la fin, Hermione était totalement épuisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi ou pas. Malefoy ne l'avait pas aidée : il avait du comprendre qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin mais si il avait cessé ses piques, il avait repris son attitude impassible. L'entretien terminé, il se leva et regarda Hermione :

_Nous partons en stage en Slovaquie demain. Un hibou te seras envoyé pour savoir quand est-ce que nous pouvons continuer. N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un exemplaire de la gazette quand ton article sera paru…que je vois l'ampleur des dégâts.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce…laissant une Hermione en plein doutes.

.

OoO

.

Avec une exclamation de satisfaction, Hermione posa le point final à son article et se dirigea vers le bureau de Cardwick.

_Entrez…ah, c'est vous Hermione.

_Oui…je…je vous apporte le premier volet de l'édition spéciale.

_Parfait…faites-voir.

_Hermione…c'est en lisant des choses comme ça que je sais pourquoi je vous ai embauchée.

.

OoO

.

Le hibou grand duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre d'un chalet Slovaque et se posa devant la tasse de café de Mr Parker, l'entraineur des London Black Stars. Celui-ci détacha le journal de la patte de l'oiseau et contempla la une.

.

**La Gazette du sorcier**

_**L'épidémie de grippe baisse en intensité : reportage au cœur de Sainte-Mangouste**_. Page 1

_**Enquête au département des mystères du ministère de la magie : une langue de plomb soupçonnée d'avoir divulgué des informations confidentielles**_ : page 3

_**Premier volet de notre édition spéciale Quidditch**_ : page 5

.

Parker s'empressa d'ouvrir le quotidien page 5 et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise avant de commencer sa lecture.

.

**Edition spéciale Quidditch : « Au cœur des London Black Stars »**

**N°1 : L'entraineur.**

« _Le regard fixe, la démarche lourde, Marlon Parker à l'allure d'un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'est être entraineur. Et pourtant, ce descendant de la grande famille Parker n'était pas destiné au quidditch « mes parents ne voyaient le quidditch que comme un loisir, pour eux, il n'était pas question que je fasse carrière dans le quidditch ». Batteur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle de Poudlard, il entre dans une prestigieuse école de médicomagie à sa sortie du collège, tout en continuant à jouer au quidditch. Il se rends compte rapidement que la médicomagie n'est vraiment pas faite pour lui et décide, contre l'avis de ses parents, de se consacrer uniquement au quidditch. _

_Il devient rapidement professionnel et sa carrière atteint son paroxysme en 1978 lorsqu'il remporte la coupe du monde avec l'équipe d'Angleterre. Nombre de ses coéquipiers prennent alors une retraite bien méritée mais pas Parker. « Je ne me voyais pas quitter le monde du quidditch et vivre de mes rentes. J'aimais trop ce sport pour ça. ». Son amour du quidditch le mène donc vers une formation pour devenir entraineur : « J'ai toujours voulu entrainer. Joueur, je donnais déjà des conseils à mes coéquipiers. La formation est assez compliquée car elle va au delà du sport même mais mes trois mois en médicomagie m'ont bien servi. ». Son diplôme en poche, Marlon Parker commence à entrainer en 1981, les balais de Bruges. Il enchaine plusieurs club dans des pays aussi divers que la Belgique, la Pologne, le Maroc, L'Australie… avant de se poser à Londres, chez les London Black Stars. « Il étaient assez mal en point quand j'ai commencé avec eux. J'avais envie de relever un défi. » _

_Et ce défi, il l'a brillamment relevé en réussissant à transformer une équipe médiocre en une équipe dynamique, qui occupe aujourd'hui la première place du championnat. « J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un potentiel…les nombreux titres gagnés me l'ont prouvé. »_

_Son équipe c'est sa fierté. Sa réussite et l'entraineur des London Black Stars ne tarit pas l'éloge sur ses « poulains » : « Cette équipe est formidable. Ils sont tous travailleurs et professionnels. Nous pouvons encore faire de grandes choses ». _

_Et a grande équipe…grande ambition. Parker est sur de lui et n'hésite pas à affirmer qu'il veut tout remporter cette année : championnat, ligues, coupes…il veut tout rafler. Son rêve ? Remporter les jeux olympiques, ce qu'on lui souhaite de tout cœur. « Les compétitions comme les jeux olympiques soulèvent l'engouement de la population, et je suis fier d'y contribuer, de donner envie à des gens de jouer au quidditch ». En effet, les London Black Stars sont devenus des modèles et les listes d'attentes pour rentrer en centre de formation que ce soit en catégorie poussin, junior ou senior s'étalent de plus en plus. « Je suis ravi de voir un tel enthousiasme mais il faut faire attention : des parents inscrivent leurs enfants alors qu'ils ne sont pas encore nés. Il faut laisser le choix aux enfants. Ce sont eux qui doivent choisir si ils veulent ou non jouer au quidditch ». Ces propos montrent que Marlon Parker garde la tête sur les épaules. Un entraineur en or pour une équipe en or… »_

_ Hermione Granger pour la gazette du sorcier_

_.  
_

Parker referma la gazette avec un énorme sourire. Si il était un entraineur en or…Hermione Granger était une journaliste en or !

_Qu'est ce qui vous arrive boss ? Vous semblez…ailleurs…

_Lis ça mon garçon, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

.

OoO

.

C'est une Hermione satisfaite qui rentra ce soir là à son appartement. L'article était paru aujourd'hui et Hermione avait reçu plusieurs courriers pour la féliciter. Son style était différent de celui de Stuart et plaisait tout autant voire plus.

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, elle vit tout de suite les deux hiboux qui attendaient patiemment, posés sur l'évier. Elle s'empressa de les détacher de leurs fardeaux pour qu'ils puissent s'envoler. Elle décacheta la première lettre et sourit de satisfaction.

.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Votre article est tout bonnement merveilleux, jamais quelqu'un n'avait parlé de moi avec autant de justesse. Vous ferez une très bonne journaliste sportive. _

_Sincèrement._

_._

_PS : Vous pouvez venir gratuitement à chacun de nos matchs._

_.  
_

Elle ouvrit ensuite la deuxième lettre, qui lui laissa une impression mitigée.

.

_Granger,_

_Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas mal mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. La chance du débutant, voilà tout. Tu ne peux tout de même pas être parfaite partout._

_D.M_

_.  
_

OoO

.

**Edition spéciale Quidditch : « Au cœur des London Black Stars »**

**N°2 : Le capitaine (I)**

_« Il fait hurler les foules et les filles. Est-ce parce qu'il a un physique avantageux ou parce qu'il est talentueux ? Surement les deux, mais ici, j'occulterais la musculature bien dessinée, les beaux yeux gris et les cheveux blonds soyeux, pour m'intéresser uniquement au joueur. Le numéro 7 des London Black Stars, attrapeur mais également capitaine : Drago Malefoy. _

_Malefoy a un parcours assez similaire que celui de son entraineur, Marlon Parker. Lui aussi est issu d'une grande famille et ses parents étaient eux aussi réticents à une carrière dans le quidditch pour leur fils. Néanmoins, sans écouter les recommandations parentales, Drago Malefoy est rentré dès sa sortie de Poudlard en centre de formation, après avoir brillamment réussi les sélections « Aucun autre métier ne me plaisait. Il n'y avait que le quidditch ». Malefoy est borné, quand il a une idée en tête, il l'exécute. Ainsi, il a toujours voulu entrer chez les London Black Stars…et il a réussi « ce club est le meilleur qu'on puisse rêver, ils sont les meilleurs équipements, le meilleur personnel et les meilleurs moyens…je savais que je devais y aller. ». Après deux ans de formation intensive, son rêve de faire partie de l'équipe professionnelle se réalise enfin « C'était un grand moment…monter sur ce balai…avec ce maillot…c'était un rêve qui se réalisait… ». Ce rêve éveillé qui a commencé il y a quatre ans a été intensifié le jour ou il a été nommé capitaine : « Etre nommé capitaine après seulement un an dans l'équipe signifiait beaucoup pour moi…c'était, une sorte de reconnaissance et de respect de la part du boss Parker. Des cadeaux comme ça, il n'en fait pas souvent ». _

_Malefoy a toujours aimé diriger et ce rôle de capitaine semble fait pour lui. Ses coéquipiers l'écoutent et suivent attentivement ses conseils. Capitaine, signifie porter l'équipe et supporter les coups durs, les attaques : Malefoy est fait pour ça. A l'image de son entraineur, le capitaine est très fier de son équipe qu'il estime être invincible. Il la sait capable de tout remporter et de battre encore plus de record._

_Si Drago Malefoy suscite la convoitise des autres équipes, il n'est pas question pour lui de quitter les London Black Stars. Cette équipe, c'est son équipe, et ce pour encore longtemps… »_

_ Hermione Granger pour la Gazette du sorcier_

_.  
_

Le fameux sourire en coin refit surface sur les lèvres du blond. Il avait particulièrement apprécié le début de l'article. Alors comme ça Granger faisait l'éloge de son physique…bien…très bien…

.

OoO

.

_A l'attention de Mlle Granger, _

_Mr Drago Malefoy pourra vous recevoir vendredi après son entrainement. Veuillez vous présenter à 19h30._

_Cordialement._

_.  
_

_Granger,_

_Finalement tu es parfaite. Enfin, quasi-parfaite : je ne suis pas borné. Quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens, c'est tout. A vendredi._

_D.M_

_PS : Je ne savais pas que tu aimais mon corps, mes cheveux et mes yeux…tu as du bien les observer n'est ce pas ?!_

_.  
_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en lisant le post-scriptum. Merlin qu'elle regrettait cette phrase. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait écrite. Même si c'était la pure et simple vérité…

.

OoO

.

Hermione se trouvait dans le même canapé que la fois précédente quand Drago pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait encore les cheveux humides et portait presque la même tenue que la dernière fois. La seule différence était que le sweat avait été remplacé par un polo : noir avec l'étoile argentée au niveau du cœur.

Il prit place dans le canapé en face d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle parle.

_Tu vois que je sais rédiger un article.

_Ne te vantes pas Granger. Avec moi comme sujet ce n'était pas compliqué.

_Tu ne disais pas la même chose l'autre jour.

_Commence Granger.

_Bien, aujourd'hui je vais te poser des questions sur ta vie privée.

Elle commença par les questions basiques : âge, taille, frères et sœur. L'interview avait commencé depuis une demi-heure et avait été ponctuée par les gargouillements de ventre d'Hermione et Drago. Il était en effet 20h et ils avaient un peu faim…surtout Drago qui sortait d'un long entrainement.

Après un énième grondement de ventre, il se décida à intervenir.

_Granger, lèves-toi, je t'emmène au restaurant.

_Quoi…mais…non…qu'est ce que…

_J'ai faim, toi aussi. On pourra continuer cette interview autour d'un bon plat.

_ce n'est pas professionnel.

_Granger, si tu ne viens pas je ne réponds plus à tes stupides questions.

Cédant au chantage de son interlocuteur, Hermione rassembla ses affaires et suivit Drago dehors.

.

Une heure plus tard, assis face à face sur une table au fond d'un restaurant, Hermione s'apprêtait à reprendre le fil de son interview.

_Numéro porte bonheur ?

_Rituel avant les matchs ?

_Numéro porte malheur ?

_Couleur préférée ?

_Boutique de vêtements préférés ?

_Petite-amie ?

_Ca t'intéresse n'est ce pas Granger ?

_Pas du tout. C'est pour l'interv…

_Tu as un petit-ami Granger ?

_Je ne…

_Parce que moi ça m'intéresse.

_Pa…pardon ?

_As-tu un petit-ami oui ou non ?

_Non.

_Bien…très bien. Tu peux me reposer ta question maintenant.

_Petite-amie ?

Lentement, Drago se pencha au dessus de la table et attrapa le menton d'Hermione. Sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_A toi de répondre.

_...

_...

_Drago qu'est ce que…

_C'est Drago maintenant.

_Je…je

_Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout _Hermione._

_Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_Il me prend que j'avais envie de t'embrasser : je l'ai fait. Il me prend que je n'ai pas de petite-amie et que je ne serais pas contre le fait que ce soit toi ma petite-amie. Tu sais tout. Maintenant, à toi de voir.

.

OoO

.

**Edition spéciale Quidditch : « Au cœur des London Black Stars »**

**N°2 : Le capitaine (II) **

_« Vous voulez tout savoir sur Drago Malefoy. Voila une petite fiche d'identité qui vous permettra de percer ses moindres secrets._

_Nom : Malefoy-Black_

_Prénoms : Drago ; Abraxas ; Lucius_

_Date de naissance : 5 juin 1980_

_Age : 23 ans _

_Taille : 1m83_

_Frères et sœurs : Enfant unique._

_Situation : En couple depuis 3 ans, sans enfants._

_Couleur préférée : Vert _

_Chanteur préféré : Snake silver_

_Numéro porte bonheur : 7_

_Numéro porte malheur : 13_

_Rituel avant les matches : Toucher sept fois le manche de son balai._

_Boutique de vêtement préférée : Guipuire Homme._

_Métier rêvé enfant : joueur de quidditch._

_Nombre d'enfant désiré plus tard : 4_

_Ville préférée : Londres._

_Maison préférée a Poudlard : Serpentard._

_.  
_

Cette fois, le sourire moqueur était immense quand il referma le journal. Il tourna la tête vers elle : elle regardait ailleurs, les joues légèrement rosées.

_Alors comme ça on est en couple depuis 3 ans…

_Oh tais-toi. Au moins ça va calmer les ardeurs de toutes tes fans…elle n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'on est ensemble que depuis deux semaines.

_Jalouse…parfait.

_Moi jalouse ? Pas du tout.

_Menteuse, dit-il en l'embrassant.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et Cardwick rentra dans le bureau. Il se figea de surprise avant d'arborer un petit sourire.

_Eh bien Hermione, vous pouvez me remercier…vous voyez que j'ai bien fait de vous confier cette édition.

_Ce n'est pas ce que vous…

_Oh si, je suis sure que c'est ce que je crois. Vous faites mon bonheur Hermione, maintenant je n'aurais plus à me casser la tête pour obtenir des interviews exclusives.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : il ne pensait vraiment qu'a son travail.

_Oh…et Monsieur Malefoy…ne distrayez pas trop ma meilleure journaliste.

_J'allais m'en aller Monsieur Cardwick.

Il embrassa furtivement Hermione et lui lança une écharpe noire avec des étoiles argentées.

_Le match est à vingt heures, je t'ai réservé une place dans la tribune VIP et le boss tenait à ce que tu sois assise près de lui.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle qui ne comprenait rien au quidditch…elle allait avoir le temps d'apprendre avec le nombre de matchs auxquels elle allait devoir assister…

* * *

Et voilà. La fin est pourrie n'est ce pas ? A partir du restaurant je trouve que ça part en cacahouète. Je ne savais pas comment tourner mes phrases. Je me suis pris la tête pendant un bon bout de temps mais bon. Enfin, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, laissez-moi vos impressions ^^

Bisous


	2. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Ca me touche énormément. je vous ai tous répondu pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site mais pour les autres, voici !

**Celine** : Merci !!! Et à bientôt ^^

**Mimi154** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu adores (même la fin xD)

**Sam** : Héhé, tu fais allusion à la grippe n'est ce pas !?! On en parle tellement partout qu'il fallait que ça ressorte dans une fic ^^ Aïe, je me suis relue trop vite, je n'ai pas vu les fautes restantes, désolée. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé en tout cas.

**Marma** : je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas que je n'avais plus envie de me casser la tête. C'est juste que c'est un OS et je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop long. Si je développais plus avant qu'ils soient vraiment ensemble, je pense qu'il aurait été beaucoup trop long.

**Elie** : Merci :)

**Yuuki-Nana** : Merci beaucoup !!!! Tu n'es pas la première à faire le souhait d'une mini-fic. ce n'est pas au programme pour l'instant mais je peux toujours y réfléchir et développer plus tard ^^

**Elo** : Qui n'aime pas Drago lol *bave* ^^

**Alysée **: MERCI beaucoup :)

**Elisendre** : Comme je l'ai dit plus au, pour l'instant je n'ai pas prévu de développer cet OS mais je vais y réfléchir ^^

**Elysabeth** : lol, il a été enfant unique alors on peut s'imaginer qu'il aurait voulu des frères et soeurs...il ne veut pas que ses enfants soient comme lui donc 4 ^^

**Lalaoui** : Merci beaucoup. Tes compliments font plaisir !!!


End file.
